Lawrence Mucha (1847-1924)
__TOC__''' ] OVERVIEW Lorenz Mucha married Mary Novak about 1879. The family is believed to have lived in a small village outside of Kracow, Poland. At the time the area was part of Germany, and known as Galatia. The family emigrated from Galatia to America in 1886, leaving Hamburg Ge on 3 May, on the ship California. After arrival in New York, our first records for them are in the 1900 census where they are shown as living in Mapleton, Blue Earth Co., MN. They would later move to Day, Bristol Co, SD before 1910. Lorenz/Lawrence and Mary had at least five children prior immigrating; eight more children were born to them after arrival in America. All told, their known children included three boys and nine girls. Vita * Born: * Married: Based on the birth record their children, Lawrence and Mary were probably married about 1871 in Galicia. * Died: November 23, 1924, Day County, SD, probably in Bristol. *Death Record * Burial: Ancestry Lawrence Mucha (1846-?) and Mary Novak (?-?) immigrated to this country in 1886. Nothing is known of their ancestry, other than the fact that they came from Galatia, in modern Poland. The Minnesota Death Index entry for daughter Agnes Mohaw Mucha indicates that she died 4 july 1965 in Stevens Mn, and that her mother's maiden name was "Novack". Spouse(s) *Mary Novak (?-?). Mary's maiden name is given in the death certificate of her daughter Agnes type=create preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 Child List Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Michael Mucha 1880 Galicia Emma Peter Mucha 1882 Galicia 1959 Katherine Mucha 1883 Galicia 1960 Sophia Cecilia Mucha 1885 Galicia 1908 James Albert Morrow Name Mary Mucha YOB 1881 POB MN YOD 1970 POD YOM POM Spouse ___Knost Notes Name Rosa Mucha YOB 1891 POB MN YOD 1975 POD YOM 1914 POM Spouse Art Jordain Notes Name Agnes Margaret Mucha YOB 1893 POB MN YOD 1965 POD Stevens, MN YOM POM Spouse Notes Name Frances Mucha YOB 1894 POB MN YOD POD YOM POM Spouse ___ Johnson Notes Name Albert Mucha YOB 1895 POB MN YOD 1991 POD YOM 1931 POM Spinx Co, SD Spouse Olga Hansen Notes Name Elizabeth Mucha YOB 1898 POB MN YOD POD YOM POM Spouse Notes (aka "Elsie", Sister Alberta) Name Annie Mucha YOB 1900 POB MN YOD POD YOM POM Spouse Wetsey Dokter Notes aka Anna, (1) Name Christina Mucha YOB 1903 POB MN YOD POD YOM POM Spouse ___ Stevens Notes Name YOB POB YOD POD YOM POM Spouse Notes Notes *1) Anna is listed as "Anna Doktor" in Rose Mohaw Jordan's will of 1975. In 1920 Annie was living with her parents next door to a Wetsey Doktor, a widower with several young children. It seems highly likely that Annie married Wetsey shortly thereafter, but we have no direct evidence for the marriage---other than the fact that Rose identified her by her married name of Doktor. The name "Wetsey" seems an accurate transcription of the name in the 1920 census record, but is probably not an accurate record of his given name. Family History The Mucha's emigrated to America during a period known as The Great Economic Emigration Records Immigration Record Ship Name: Port of Departure: Destination: Port of Arrival: Arrival Date: California Hamburg, Germany New York New York 3 May 1886 Name: Estimated Birth Year: Age: Gender: Place of Origin: Line Number Lorenz Mucha abt 1850 36 Male Galicia 11 Mariane Mucha abt 1854 32 Female Galicia 12 Peter Mucha abt 1879 7 Male Galicia 13 Catharina Mucha abt 1883 3 Female Galicia 14 Sofia Mucha* 1885 6/12 Female Galicia 15 Michael Mucha* Nov 1885 7/12 Male Galicia 479 Microfilm Serial: Microfilm Roll: List Number: Line(s): M237 494 479 11,12,13,14, 15, 479 * Sophia's age in later census records, etc., is consistent with her being an infant on arrival. It is believed that Michael's age was mis-recorded. Family records give his DOB as 6 August 1880, indicating that he would have been 7 years of age on arrival, not 7 months. Michaels age has not been confirmed in census records; he was not found in the Lawrence Mucha household in the 1900 census, indicating he was old enough to have moved out. Also, Michaels entry in the ships record is at the very end of the passenger list, indicating that he had been separated from the family. This seems unlikely if he had truely been an infant. '''Source: '''Ancestry.com. New York Passenger Lists on-line. Provo, UT, USA: MyFamily.com, Inc., 2005. Original data: New York. Passenger Lists of Vessels Arriving at New York, New York, 1820-1897. Micropublication M237. Rolls # 95-580. National Archives, Washington, D.C. Passenger and Crew Lists of Vessels Arriving at New York, New York, 1897-1957. Micropublication T715. Rolls # 5592-6267. National Archives, Washington, D.C. 1900 Census Record *Home in 1900: Mapleton, Blue Earth, Minnesota *Immigration year: 1887 *Name Age POB *Lauren Mohan 51 Poland;AUST *Mary Mohan 47 Poland;AUST *Peter Mohan 18 Poland;AUST *Susie Mohan 14 Poland;AUST *Mary Mohan 12 Poland;AUST *Rosa Mohan 9 Minnesota *Agness Mohan 7 *Francis Mohan 5 *Albert Mohan 4 *Elizabeth Mohan 2 *Annie Mohan 4.12 Death Record South Dakota Death Index, 1905-1955 *Name: Laurence Mohow *Death Day: 23 *Death Month: Nov *Death Year: 1924 *County: Day *Page Number: 651 References Links Research Needs Page Needs Contributors Category:Created Using Research Template